Fobia paternal
by Luniz Potter
Summary: One-Shot: Verano de 1999, es el momento de conocer a los padres de Hermione y Ron no puede estar mas nervioso, sólo él puede meter la pata hasta el fondo. Pero Hermione y Ron son para siempre, eso se sabe.


**Disclameir:** Todo lo que se reconozca es de J.K Rowling

**Summary:**Verano de 1999, es el momento de conocer a los padres de Hermione y Ron no puede estar mas nervioso, solo el puede meter la pasta hasta el fondo, pero Hermione y Ron son para siempre, eso se sabe.

**NA:** Mi primer Ron/Hermi.. me costo mucho expresar las personalidades, ¡pero espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Para Ron Weasley su época del año favorita, consistía en el verano, el no entendía porque, tal vez se debía a que en el invierno era muy aburrido, y la primavera era demasiado "rosa", del otoño ni hablar, le resultaba insignificante. El verano sin embargo, proporcionaba vacaciones.

Pero ahí estaba, al inicio del verano de 1999, refunfuñando, no le agradaba para nada que su amada novia le quisiera presentar a sus padres.

—Ron no son tan malos como piensas, no entiendo de donde sacaste la idea de que mi padre te va a matar.— Replico Hermione por quinta vez en el día.

—Pues en la _cosa_ que vi con Harry y Ginny, el papa era muy estricto Hermione… Me van a odiar, estoy seguro.

—No es una cosa Ron, es una _película_.*1

—Como sea… Me puedes explicar porque vamos en auto, ¿no podemos simplemente aparecernos?— Ron lo sabía, se estaba comportando como un hipogrifo terco, pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentar evitar llegar a la casa de los Granger, iba agregar algo mas a la conversación pero una mirada de la castaña le hizo saber que era mejor esperar a que ella hablara.

—Mis padres, por muy orgullosos que se sientan de mi, les incomoda la magia Ron y pienso que seria mas conveniente para ti el llegar en auto, causaras una buena impresión, pienso que si muestras interés por la ortodoncia te ganaras unos puntos por cierto.

-—Ni lo pienses.— La conversación acabo tal y como había comenzado.

Ron trago saliva, había llegado el momento, Hermione estaba estacionándose en el porche de una bonita casa blanca, pero Ron, en ese momento preferiría visitar La Casa de los Gritos. Salieron del coche y el pelirrojo miro al cielo, al parecer el verano, estaba de acuerdo con el, no había ni un solo rayo de sol y las nubes que ya eran costumbre le sonreían de manera macabra, como advirtiéndole lo que estaba por venir. Hermione tocó el timbre.

—¿No tienes llave de tu casa?— Pregunto escéptico.

—Les dije que cambiaran la cerradura la ultima vez que vine, se que es estúpido, solo por si a las moscas.— Ron noto en la cara de Hermione una sonrisa triste, nostálgica, eso le hizo olvidar por un momento todo, la abrazo con ansias, susurrándole un "todo esta bien"; la chica le agradeció con un beso en los labios.

Y Ron deseo que no lo hubiera hecho, tenia que pasar, tal como en esas _cosas _que Harry y Ginny le obligaban a ver cuando Hermione tenía trabajo extra, habían abierto la puerta. Ron aparto a Hermione inmediatamente para encontrarse con un señor de aspecto serio, tenia el mismo color castaño de su hija, asomándose unas primeras canas, trago saliva.

—¡Papa! Oh dios te extrañe tanto.— Hermione abrazo al señor con una alegría inhumana, pensó Ron, muy pocas veces había visto a su novia actuando de manera tan fresca.

—Hija mía igual, ven pasa tu madre ya esta terminando la ensalada.

Hermione naturalmente, atravesó el umbral y ya había avanzado dos pasos cuando se acordó de un detalle muy importante.

—Oh papa, el es Ronald Weasley mi novio.— Ron se movió incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversación y mucho menos al "mi novio".

—Mucho gusto, pero prefiero Ron.— Estiro la mano esperando a que su presentación haya sido suficiente, el Sr. Granger la acepto dándole un buen apretón de manos.

—Mucho gusto, Ron, probablemente mi hija te haya dicho que detesto mi nombre pero me puedes llamar…*2

—¡La cena esta lista!— Exclamo una mujer, el grito provenía de la cocina.

Avanzaron hasta el comedor en silencio, era el momento, la madre, la mejor amiga, si uno impresiona a la madre logra todo, a cambio con el padre por muy beneficioso que sea ganarse el respeto de este, la opinión de seguir o no seguir con la relación, la chica siempre toma la de la madre, suspiró, resignado.

-—Tu debes ser Ron, mucho gusto soy Jean.

-—Mucho gusto Sra. Granger.

—Por favor dime Jean, a diferencia de mi esposo, a mi no se me notan las canas.- Y tenia razón, Ron la observo por un corto tiempo, en el cual pudo observar una sonrisa bondadosa, muy parecida a la de su madre, eso lo relajo un poco. Soltó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Se sentaron a comer y recordó lo que había sucedido minutos antes, como quería que lo llamara el Sr. Granger, ¿Papi?, ¿Papa? O tal vez un apodo, o un diminutivo, sabia que debía prestar atención a la conversación que se presentaba en la mesa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello, ¿como le había caído?, lo mataría, estaba seguro, en la noche se deslizaría por su cuarto y con un instrumento de los que usaba lo mata…

—¿Qué opinas Ron?— Pregunto el Sr. Granger

—¿Si papi?- Recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error, Ron se puso pálido y la expresión en el rostro del señor Granger no era para mas, miro a Hermione y esta tenia la cabeza escondida entre las manos. _Idiota, idiota,_se repetía en su mente. — Ah, yo, ah, siento, lo, yo, eh.— tenia que admitirlo, no sabia que decir, ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Dónde esta Harry Potter cuando se le necesita? Claro el lo ayuda a salvar el mundo mágico este se lo agradece revolcándose con su hermana, sintió una pequeña de furia, la que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en ello, le proporciono las suficiente fuerzas para decir algo coherente. — Oh la cagué.

Estaba peor que antes, se levanto susurrando un "lo siento Hermione" y salió corriendo, abrió la puerta y miro el carro por un segundo, no sabia conducir muy bien, se concentro, ubico su destino y desapareció.

* * *

—No le digas que estoy aquí por favor.— Suplico Ron con las lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te preocupes.— Respondió su amigo mirándolo con lastima.

Ron se hundió más en la almohada y dio otro sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que tenia en las manos.

—Hola Hermione, ¿que hay?— Harry respondió el teléfono tratando de parecer casual, pero eso no era lo suyo.*4

—Eh, Hola Harry, pues no muy bien ¿y tu?— se escuchó una voz claramente preocupada.

—Pues ya sabes, disfrutando del día libre y esperando a que Ginny regrese de trabajar.

—Que bueno me alegro, oye, ¿no has visto a Ron? Ayer todo salió muy mal en la casa de mis padres y huyó.— Harry se dio un golpe en la frente y Ron hizo una expresión de sufrimiento.

—No lo siento, no he hablado con el, creí que estaba contigo.

—Bueno Harry, gracias, te dejo, adiós.

—Adiós Hermione.

Después de varios suspiros y _soy un idiota _por parte de Ron, Harry dijo:

—No te preocupes Ron todo se arreglara.

—¿Tú crees? Oh ese aparatico es genial, como hablas con Hermione por eso, necesito uno.

—Solo dale tiempo al tiempo… Si, pero no creo que lo llegues a entender.

—Oh Dios que hago, estoy recibiendo consejos de ti, cuando la que lleva los pantalones en esa relación es mi hermana, no te ofendas.

—No me ofendo.

Ron se levanto y fue al baño, la había perdido, estaba seguro, no sólo por haber actuado como un idiota en casa de sus padres, sino también por haber huido como un cobarde. Termino de lavarse las manos y salió.

—Supongo que puedo intentar recuperarla ¿No?— Dijo esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de Harry, pero este no fue el que le contesto.

—¡Eres un idiota, un imbécil Ron! —Hasta allí había llegado su vida, por lo menos moriría en manos de su hermana y no el las del Sr. Granger, pensó.

—Gi, ¿Ginny?

—Si yo, ¡quien mas podría ser! ¿Dumbledore?

—Yo, yo, yo se que soy un completo idiota, no me lo repitas por favor.

-—Pero Ron, Hermione llegó a la casa completamente destrozada, llorando, me lo conto todo, ¿sabes que?, se hecha la culpa, dice que te presiono demasiado… Pero yo no lo creo, lo que sucede es que eres un idiota.

—Eh Ginny, no creo que eso ayude mucho a Ron.— Interrumpió Harry.

—¡Tu te callas Potter!

—Si lo siento.—Ron no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

—¡Oh no! Para el colmo, te ríes, es que Hermione no te merece Ronald, esa noche era importante para ella.

—Lo siento Ginny, estaba nervioso, y actué sin pensar, yo adoro a Hermione.— Ginny sonrió.

—Eso era lo que quería oír Ron.

—Pero ella ya debe haber dejado de quererme. —La pelirroja lo miró como deseando incendiarlo.

No recibió una constatación por parte de Ginny, pero el golpe le había dolido.

* * *

Los suspiros de resignación se habían repetido mucho en los últimos días, no podía creer que ahora era su hermana la que le obligara hacer eso, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, era la única forma de recuperar a Hermione

Ahí estaba llegando de nuevo a "La Casa de los Gritos 2" toco la puerta y como un escalofriante deja vu fue recibido por ÉL.

—Eh, buenos días Sr. Granger, vera yo…

—¿Quieres pasar?— La pregunta lo desconcertó un poco, el "malo malísimo 2" estaba siendo cortes con el, cuando ya debería haberlo decapito.

—Si por supuesto.— El Sr. Granger se hizo a un lado y le ofreció una taza de te, Ron acepto gustoso.

—Vera yo, yo venia a disculparme, actué como un completo idiota y Hermione no sabe que estoy aquí pero…— Las palabras le salían a Ron a borbotones.—… yo la amo con todo mi corazón y de verdad quiero estar con ella para siempre y que sea mi esposa, pero antes de pedirle perdón a ella necesito su aprobación y…— Se había memorizado un discurso, pero de repente Ron se dio cuenta que ya hablaba por si sólo, cuando llego a ese punto.

—¿Es en serio?—Preguntó una voz delicada, la voz que el mas quería en el mundo.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con Ginny.

—Mis padres me llamaron, querían saber como estaba y vine a visitarlos, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tu aquí?— Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

—Oh yo…

—No importa Ron, pero, es verdad eso que dijiste, ¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

—Por supuesto que si, te amo Hermione.— y ahí estaban el y ella confesándose ya con la vista en un futuro, el Sr. Granger, había desaparecido.

—¿Espera y tú papa?

—Le caes bien a mi padre Ron, eres un tonto.- Ron sonrió.- Te amo.

—Lo se, Hermione.

* * *

1* La película que en el momento de escribir la historia pensé, fue en 10 cosas que odio de ti, del año 1999. En la historia el padre de la protagonista es doctor y es muy estricto.

2* Se desconoce el nombre del padre de Hermione, por lo que evite que los personajes pronunciaran uno inventado.

3* Según eldiccionario. Org/ la madre de Hermione teóricamente su nombre es Jean.

4* Los celulares existen desde 1983.


End file.
